


please

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot contemplates his plans aloud.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shockvaluecola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/gifts).



"Look at you, baby. All stretched out for me."

Quentin whines, tugging against his restraints.

"You want me to touch you?" Eliot asks, skimming his fingers over Quentin's hip. "I'm still deciding how I want it. I could wrap my lips around your cock, sucking you in deep until you come down my throat. Or I could finger you, get you all worked up and leaking before I jerk you off." Quentin's cock jumps while his back arches in desperation. "I just need you to say those two pretty words for me."

Quentin glares. "Please, sir."

Eliot smirks. "Very good."


End file.
